


Within Seconds

by doctormarimccoy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormarimccoy/pseuds/doctormarimccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' thoughts at the end of the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Seconds

It happens within seconds.

Enjolras is cornered, guns pointed at him, ready to fire. And then Grantaire stumbles up the stairs, a look of shock on his face. Enjolras almost expects him to run, to leave him in the dust and never return, because that look in his eyes is one of pure fear. But it seems that it is not fear for his own life, that it is for Enjolras’ life. And to his surprise, Grantaire walks towards him, and stands beside him, giving him a knowing look. They both know there is only one ending to this story. They both knew it from the beginning. But they would die for the freedom of the people. Their people. Enjolras raises the red flag in his hands, not looking at the soldiers but at Grantaire, and he wants to grab his face in his hands and just kiss him, for gods sake, for all that he has done for them.

There are no words exchanged between them before the guns fire, but they both know what the other is thinking. They barely heard the sounds of the guns when they shot them. 

And when they awaken to the voices of their friends in the sky, they are finally happy.


End file.
